one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Mascots Battle Royale Season 1 Episode 5
Food Mascots Battle Royale! Mascots: Tony The Tiger (Frosted Flakes), Trix the Rabbit (Trix), Lucky The Leprechaun (Lucky Charms), Chester Cheetah (Cheetos), and Quiky (Nesquick). LET'S GET TO IT!!!!! All of these fellow mascots were walking while eating their brand of food. It was a colorful day with Lucky Charms rainbows, raining Cheetos, and a pool of Nesquick chocolate milk! Suddenly, all of these fellow mascots slammed into each other, and dropped their food. Tony: Watch where your going! Trix: EY EY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Tony: You'll pay for that! Quiky: You're going to be a new flavor in my milks! Chester: Sonny boy, you'll die today! Lucky: My magic will destroy you all! THIS WELL BE, UM, INTERESTING... FIGHT! Tony The Tiger swung his claws at Trix Rabbit, but Trix dodged the claws and punched Tony backwards. Tony got mad and turned into his evil self. The Evil Tony!!!! The Evil Tony sliced his claws at Quiky, and Quiky got a massive cut! Chester swung his fists backwards and made a massive punch on Trix. Trix flew into the pool of Nesquick and got out of the pool, soaked. Lucky then cast a spell on Trix, and Trix flew high into the air, high into space, and then dropped. It felt like hours, and finally Trix smashed into the ground, dead. TRIX RABBIT IS A GONER! THE BATTLE CONTINUES!!!!!! Lucky quickly started blasting fire spells everywhere. One of the spells hit poor Tony, and Evil Tony turned back into Tony. Tony’s tail started burning, and Tony blowed at his tail in a rush! Chester rammed into Tony, sending him flying into the pool, burning out the fire. Lucky sent more and more spells in every direction, one of them even hitting himself! That spell had rebounded off of a rainbow and hit him! Lucky felt an invisible punch, and flew high into the air. Lucky then started flying back down to the ground, and Tony The Tiger sliced his claws at Lucky, and guess what? It decapitated him! TOUGH LOSS FOR THE MAGIC GUY! LUCKY IS OUT! THE BATTLE CONTINUES! The remaining fighters, Chester, Tony, and Quiky, get in their fighting stances. Tony takes the first blow, punching Quiky backwards. Chester then grabs some Cheeto missiles and starts firing them at Quiky. Quiky wasn’t named Quiky for nothing! Quiky ran past the missiles, and the missiles flew at Tony instead. Tony kicked and sliced all the missiles, either sending them in a different direction or slicing them in half. Tony then ran at Quiky in anger. Quiky screamed in fear. Tony started chasing Quiky, and that gave Chester an idea! Chester grabbed one of his Cheeto missiles and aimed it at Tony. Once Tony turned a corner, still chasing Quiky, Chester pulled the trigger. The missile hit Tony, and Tony exploded. OHH THAT WAS SAD! TONY THE TIGER IS OUT! THE BATTLE IS DOWN TO 2! Quiky whistled in relief and put up his fists. Chester looked around and saw many bloody and dead bodies of many mascots! Chester new he was a killer, a better killer than many criminals! But he wasn’t going to back down now. He had to win! Chester lunged at Quiky with his claws. But Quiky just charged a punch and punched Chester into the rainbow. Chester slammed into the rainbow and fell into a pot of gold. Chester then put maybe 5660 bags of explosive cheetos on the ground, and Quiky just thought they were regular cheetos. Quiky stepped on one to get to Chester, and it exploded. Quiky flew into the air, and landed next to Chester. Quiky grabbed some of his toxic chocolate milk and began spraying it at Chester. Luckily, Chester was fast, so he ran past the milk and pushed Quiky into several more explosive cheetos. The cheetos exploded, and Quiky flew into the sun, never to be seen again. But Chester? He lived a happy life, now the mascots of Trix, Lucky Charms, Nesquick, and Frosted Flakes. He was now a celebrity! ' ' This Melee’s Winner Is… Chester The Cheetah!!!!!!!